NeS1 Post 491
In NeS1 Post 491 Gebohq admits he always wanted to be liked by people but hadn't expected it to be like this, at the hands of the 'lonely people' that marched upon them in NeS1 Post 490. Antestarr comments that none of them are good looking women while Losien feels they are people she can relate to. Dark Lancer returns, marking Semievil in his notebook for death, and grabs Gebohq. They duel in the shadows while the other heroes deal with the mob. They are in a wasteland, caused by Semievil in NeS1 Post 486, but now he has an idea to build. They work in fast-speed to create a singles' bar for the lonely people and they all rush inside. Otter wants to go in drinking but Semievil wants to resume their duel from NeS1 Post 489. Krig then notices the Death Star in the sky and though they know they should do something to stop the Death Star attacking the Rebel Base but they just stand around out of laziness. Post Geb: I always wanted to be liked by teh public, but not like this! Ante: Yeah, there isn't one good looking chick in the crowd anyways. Los: Oh boy! Friends I can relate with! *enter Dark Lancer, who appears very revived.* DL: Note to self: avoid duct tape at the receieving end...now, let's look at my list here. Ah, add Se..mi..e..vil.. to my list of "people to eliminate" there. Now time to do what I came here for... *Dark Lancer yanks Gebohq from the screaming mob after him and his friends into a hiding place* Geb: Thanks man I really--oh, guess I was too quick to speak, eh? DL: Its all for fun now. *Gebohq and Dark Lancer duel in teh dark shadows. The mob of lonely people continue to head for the other fighters.* Sem: Quick! We need to build something. Maybe: Seriously, you made this wasteland ratehr dull, seeing how its been cleared for 10 miles 'round and all. Sem: I know what to build. Hurry, I'll need a lot of christmas lights and the duct tape. *In a fast-foreward action, the fighters build out of duct tape, lights, and other assorted parts a singles bar. The mob immediately hurries into it.* Maybe: *phew* that was close Otter: Hey, a new bar! Who's up for a drink? Sem: Oh not so fast there, I'm still gonna duel you. Krig: What's the big shiny ball in the sky? Otter: That would be the Death StarDeath Star article, Wikipedia. Sem: I knew we forgot something...oh look, the Rebel baseRebel Base article, Wookieepedia. in the Massassi Temple is right past our arena. *The fighters stand in a lack of action. A ghostly image of obi-won kenobiObi-wan Kenobi article, Wikipedia. stands besides them* Obi-won: The laziness is strong with these fighters... Notes Britt's Commentary "There is a minor inconsistency as Dark Lancer was reported in a coma for fifteen months in NeS1 Post 486, however such time constraints are rarely followed in NeS." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post